


[Podfic] Magically Hip

by Ceewelsh, oakleaf, Ravin_Pods (Ravin), Rindle, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Kiss, M/M, Magic in Bed, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: [Live and drunkenly recorded podfic]Merlin promises Arthur that he's magical in bed.He delivers.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Magically Hip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magically Hip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285383) by [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27). 



> Thanks to [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27) for having blanket permission, if you're a writer (or anyone!) and want to know more about blanket permissions, click [here](https://www.fpslist.org/about-fps-list/). Blanket permissions help podficcers create more podfic!

Usually, this would go in the start notes, but I feel the need to make it _extremely_ clear that this was a wonderful case of Drunk!Podficcing for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's challenge of _Life of the Party_. I have edited for dead air and that's about it. I'd like to thank [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) for suggesting drunk!podfic, and for being the audience participation along with [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods), [Oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf) and [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle).

The drunk version which I _highly_ recommend listening to has highlights such as Off Topic Chat, Additional Swearing, Reading Entire Sentences Wrong, and, most notably, An Intermission That Isn't In The Original Fic ( _AKA The Adventure_ ).

I will be doing a plain version of this fic, which will be up in the next few days, I just wanted to share this as soon as I was able. Because it's hilarious. [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27), I hope you can forgive me. 

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601403.us.archive.org/4/items/magically-hip/Magically%20Hip.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Magically Hip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285383)

 **Author:** [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh)

 **Audience:**[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods), [Oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf) and [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle)

 **Length:** 17:37

**Author's Note:**

> _N.B. I swear down I'm not an idiot. But yes, as evidenced by this recording, I did forget what a sidewalk is completely for a moment there._


End file.
